legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Colress
"I disagree" - Colress Colress is a former member of Team Plasma and a scientist interested in testing the power of Pokemon. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Colress was first seen in the temple working on his test subjects and the mutation gene that Izzie gave to May about her mermaidness. He also found some way of getting Pokemon out of the 3ds and using Isabella's 3ds to bring out her Kalos Pokemon. Colress joins the group in the temple reading the predictions in particular the ones of the mass death of both sides. Colress notices Jesse's vampires coming in so he teams up with Isabella and May with his Klinklang using Zap Cannon with Isabella's Delphox using Fire Spin and May's Glaceon using Blizzard. Colress sees Unalaq and Shaw and fights them with his Magneton which he has trouble with the latter. Before telling the crew they need to escape When Isabella explains what went on after a temporary cure, Colress ends up revealing that the mutation benefited her in a way in her physical status before they end up taking a bumpy ride underwater which they don't really. Colress also mention in passing of what he saw in The hooded men and Felix though no one pays attention to him. Colress explains to Castiel and Diaval that the angels are under Jesse's control and they have been obtaining more Apples of Eden to use against his forces. Colress helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands. The whole team is noticing Sinister has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move. He and Wheatley join with The Hunter Force to sneak to the camp though they work with Qui-Gon and Kratos to track Loki and Wesker's allies after that Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Colress learns that Blue was poisoned by dream shade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan in where Frida uses a magic bean to get there and then Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others while Frida finds healing water with Colress and Qui-Gon before Discord gives them a magic candle and then the three rescue Dr. Strange and then she kills Pan's ally and saves Blue's life. TGTTA 2 Colress finds his way back into the series and joins up with the heroes once again to combat Issac, Alchemy and Scott. He will work under Bender in the story despite them already having Jimmy and Rick helping them as he believes it will be truly cliché if a reformed villain worked with a team that's just about chalk full of them. He was recurited by Starfire to help them, save the others and works more hands on than others, as he is operating the boiler room's machinery After arriving in 2010, while Rick is left in charge while Bender is away, Colress works alongside him, Morty, Discord, Suede, Jimmy, Twilight, Finn and Amanda to work on locating a vortex regulator for the group while Bender is out finding his past self. Colress with the others saves Rick, Suede, Discord and Morty from Thawne and Toffee with his Magneton zapping Thawne. Colress's next action is against Discord's allies where he saves Twilight and Discord from the anti magic field by flash stepping and weaking the device to help them after Vilgax shows up Colress under Starfire joins forces with The rest of Slade's team to find The rest of The JOker's team and stop Joker from getting his X Parasites over to the legion. They get into a huge war with the legion with him helping Django and Julian sneaking into the Joker's old base to steal the parasites from Joker though Dick Hardly more than nearly kills them for it while he monitors the rest of the team's battle with the legion. Colress and Rick with Discord begin to make their own raft to leave the island to not want to be stranded, Colress and Rick do have an argument about how to best to make it where Rick wants to make a turbo boat and Colress wants to make a simple one and Rick points out he is the better scienceist while Colress is a mere pokemon scientist. Angry Colress attacks Rick while Discord begins working on the raft himself Colress and Rick finally complete their boat raft and Discord comments on them finally working together which Rick points that they only did because Discord pissed both of them off. Before they can get Axel and Suede, Dr.Weil arrives and traps the three with his trap, Rick, Discord and Colress are all stuck under their own traps and are trying to get out with Dr.Weil looking in glee as he intends to use Discord's power to destroy some islands to keep them from finding each other which Discord is not happy about. Skylar and Gus come in with Axel and Suede when they are attacked and Axel tries to break Discord's trap when Skylar takes Axel's power and uses them to hold Suede off and Suede decides to try and sword slice the trap when Ra's Al Ghul comes after them. Rick and Colress call them to just get them out when Axel is using his own tools to unscrew a lock which he manages to free Rick. Rick takes out his freeze gun and then uses a part of it to Freeze some of the villains. Dr.Weil unleashes an attack on Rick with his robots which Rick does his best to fight before freeing Colress. Colress sends out his pokemon to attack the legion, though Skylar see it as a good opportunity to take more powers when Suede surprises attacks him with a hit on the head,. Colress then works on freeing Discord which takes some time but it goes according. Colress was caught by Hunson and Alt Doof with many of Bender's teammates, where they join forces to go against Thawne. He is put with the others to rescue Bender, Rick and Skipper. They eventually manage to succeed and go to the Vanishing Point where Colress meets his end at Deathstroke's hands Pokemon Klinkklang Metagross Rotom (Wash) Magneton Magnezone Elsyieum Friends: Isabella, Castiel, May, Lydia, Team Free Will, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, King Julian, Jimmy Neutron, Phineas, Finn, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Amanda Payne, Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Miracle Elite, The Omega League, The Multiversal Resistance, The Bodyguard UNit, The Alpha Team, The Striker Force, Steven Universe, Connie, Star, Marco, Attari Enemies: Ghetsis, Team Plasma, Blackgurumon, The Children of Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters of Evil, Garret Furgerson Jr, The Sevosect Squad, Loki, Albert Wesker, The Neo Umbrella Corporation, Gul Dukat, Crowley, Sector 32, Peter Pan, Eobard Thawne, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil, Dr.Alchemy, Scott The Network Head Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Plasma Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Team villains Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:The Anime Empire Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Reformed Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scientists Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Anti Heroes Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Videos Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Steel Type Pokemon Trainers Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of Team Free Will Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters voiced and /or played by Junichi Suwabe